The invention relates to a tooth implant manufactured as one piece with a post anchored in the bone tissue and with a journal on one end of the implant body for attaching a constructional component.
Many different types of tooth implants are known in the art.
It is an object of the invention is to present a tooth implant that is improved with respect to its utilization and also integration in the bone tissue.